Mindfang's Demise
by MoonlightFirefly413
Summary: The time has come for Marquise Spinneret Mindfang to die. And how can she run, or fight her fate when the one to end her life is the one who loves her most of all? Warning, contains character death. This was a RP I did on Trollmegle, so I take credit for only like, half of it since the majority is the original text from the RP with only a couple edits here and there.


Marquise Spinneret Mindfang had known for a very long time that she would die at the hands of her matesprit. It was just the way things had to go. And she didn't mind. Mindfang was partially amazed that he would be the one to kill her though. Not that she doubted his abilities. No, he was certainly tough. But he was also extremely kind. Not weak or wimpy in any way, just very kind and gentle with those he cared about. Yes, The Summoner was really something. Mindfang was glad that he'd be the one to kill her. She knew that at some point or another the time would come for him to make he pay for all the horrible things she'd done. And so she waited for the inevitable moment when his lance would pierce her chest and end her life.

Mindfang glanced around the room. She was on her ship, as she usually was. It had been a couple days since her matesprit had last visited her. But she wasn't worried about it. He could visit whenever he pleased with those wings of his.

The troll in question was somewhere upon a rocky cliff, watching the two moons in all their glory, high up above the rest of Alternia as if they didn't have a care in the world. Maybe visiting them one night would be a good idea. After all, he had wings, why not use them? Though there was one troll who kept him on the ground - Marquise Spinneret Mindfang. He closed his eyes for a moment of thought before he stood, opening his eyes again and deciding just like that to go visit his matesprit. What kind of a partner wouldn't visit their matesprit, after all? He jumped, falling, plummeting back to the rocky ground, only to swoop and ascend quickly, heading in the direction he knew she was in. She always followed the moons. Or so he's been told.

Mindfang went up to the deck of the ship and looked up at the sky. More specifically, she looked up at the dark shape flying across the sky. A grin appeared on her face as she realized that it was The Summoner. He could see the ship was up ahead, on the horizon. Hell, he could see _her_. His lips were tugged up into a confident smile as he descended, eventually landing on the deck a small way aways from her, the strong thump being proof that he'd landed. The Summoner stood straight and made his way over to her, touching her arm as if silently saying 'hEY. iM HERE.'

"Hey, I'm here." He said, his actions vocalized for once. She turned around and grinned up at him.

"No, really? I hadn't noticed." She said sarcastically. "Where have you been lately?"

"Things. On the other hand, why'd you wait around?" He smirked, his once confident smile faltering from the sick sense of unease that this situation was reeking of. He wouldn't say anything, though. Who even does that? He folded his wings behind his back, running his free hand through his hair. "I thought you were doing - I don't know - pirate stuff." He said with a shrug of one shoulder, turning his full attention back to her.

"'Pirate stuff'?" She quirked an eyebrow at his words. Then she shook her head. "No, no, I haven't been doing _pirate stuff_. Done enough _pirate stuff_ for a while." She said, putting extra emphasis on the words 'pirate stuff' as a way of teasing him. She adjusted her coat as an excuse to look down. She knew if she looked at him for too long he'd know something was up by the look in her eyes. He knitted his eyebrows together at how uneasy she seemed. Normally, someone so sickeningly confident in their actions, words and strut wouldn't dare look down like that. He opened his mouth to say something, eventually tilting his head to kiss her cheek and resting his head on her shoulder. He exhaled sharply in a sort of laugh, though his heart really wasn't in it at the moment.

"Listen, it was nice anyway. Not really something I'd expect from you, but.." He trailed off, the sense of unease hitting him again like a wave. And that's not because they're on a boat. She cleared her throat, attempting to get rid of the lump that had formed there. Mindfang took a moment to collect herself before taking his hand and wordlessly pulling him along to her cabin. Even the way she walked seemed off somehow. "..Mindfang?" He breathed, hoping that she'd turn around and say that everything was fine and mean it and everything would be perfect and happy again. The feeling of unease only grew with each passing moment. Everything was too off for comfort.

"Yes?" She asked without looking at him.

"..Is something wrong?" Of course something's wrong! What else could be going on? There's no way that all of this uneasiness could be for nothing! "Is it Dualscar? Or, was..? ..I'll shut up." Smooth moves, Summoner. She was quiet until they'd entered her cabin and she'd shut the door behind them. At which point she hugged him tight and buried her face in his chest, mumbling that she needed to talk to him about something. Mindfang was careful to only allow herself this moment of weakness when she was alone with him. Even in her final hour she was concerned with keeping up her confident appearance. The action was quick and startling, making him freeze up for a moment before slowly wrapping his arms around her waist, lifting his hand to stroke her hair in an attempt to calm her down. "Anything." He murmured, bowing his head and watching her carefully for anything that could relate to alarm or fear that could refer for him to jump into action as a competent matesprit. She looked up at him, a frown on her face.

"I've told you about the all-knowing cue ball, right?" She asked, hoping she'd be able to cut right to the chase.

"Yeah, you have." He arched his eyebrow, not quite understanding how that would tie in with their current situation.

"Did I ever tell you that I once asked it how I'd die?" She asked, quieter this time.

"No, you left that part out." He cocked his head to the side, not really wanting to know how she would die. He had been convinced that she would be around long, long after he had died, with his low blood caste and all. "Is it something I need to know about, or..?" He trailed off, already taking one hand from her waist to be placed on his lance, ready to protect her if need be. She nodded.

"It is." She took a step back and looked at him. Why did it have to be this way? She sighed. "The one to make me pay for my crimes is also the one who cares about me more than anyone." The Summoner froze, looking down, his eyes wider than dinner plates. God, he looked like a frightened little wriggler.

"..N-no." He couldn't believe her, why would he ever..?

"You have to." She said, stubbornness present in her voice. "Don't make it harder than it has to be."

"Mindfang, listen to me. I'm not going to kill you." His hands were shaking by this point, the hand that was once on his lance now at his side. "I won't because I can't."

"You have to!" She said, anxiety bubbling up in the pit of her stomach and making her feel somewhat sick. "I'd rather my death be at the hands of someone who loves me than someone I despise!"

"..Mindfang.." He parted his lips, for once seeming defeated. He stepped forward, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close, hoping that this wouldn't be the last time he would get the opportunity to hold her like this. Though he knew it his heart that it would be. "I love you." She didn't protest or push away, this was no time to be her normal, temperamental self. Instead she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"I love you too." She murmured. He knew that asking if this was really what needed to happen or protesting that no, he wouldn't kill her would only make her more anxious. He bowed his head, kissing her forehead. Seeing that her eyes were closed, he gently removed one hand and edged it before his lance, silently removing his lance from its holster.

"I love you so, so much."

She smiled, "I know you do." She kept her eyes closed and laid one hand on his cheek, resting the other on his shoulder. He kept his eyes closed, bowing his head, taking in her scent one last time.

"And.. you're so, so perfect. So mindblowingly perfect. I love you, Mindfang." He murmured. With a shaking hand, his lance was thrust through her back, staining it with her cerulean blood. "I'm so, so sorry.." She gasped and grimaced. It hurt, more than she had thought it would. She took a deep, ragged breath as she looked up at him.

"Shh," she soothed him. "It's alright." She coughed and her knees went weak, his hold on her the only thing stopping her from dropping to the floor. His hold tightened as he removed the lance, the weapon dropping to the ground with a metallic bang.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god..!" He opened his eyes again to look at her, the panic in them being too adamant to not notice. He felt as though he was going to throw up - his insides were a shaking, squirming mess of what they used to be. She coughed again, this time a bit of her blood being splattered onto his shoulder. She closed her eyes and smiled, even as watery blue tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Thank you." She murmured, then she laughed. But that proved painful, so she settled for smiling. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. She looked content, at peace with her fate. It became more and more difficult to hold back his tears, eventually giving up on stopping the flood. He slowly lowered himself to the ground, cradling her in his arms. He looked down at her, cupping her face, running his hand through her hair, trying to make her death less painful than it appeared to be.

"..You're welcome." He eventually croaked, bowing his head, his shoulders shaking with quiet, stifled sobs. Her time was quickly running out. The fact that she was even still breathing had a lot to do with her sheer determination and will. Mindfang refused to die until she had said what needed to be said.

"My dear, wonderful Summoner." She murmured. "The feisty little rebellion leader who I'm sure is absolutely going to make a name for himself." She chuckled. "This helps really. People have good reason to respect the man who killed Spinneret Mindfang, a task so many others have failed at." He tilted his head up when she spoke, listening to every hushed word she said with open ears as he clasped onto her hand, refusing to let go until it went cold and she went limp.

"..I have no idea how you convinced me to do this for you.." He whispered, running his other hand through her hair again, avoiding any knots or tugs that could make this moment difficult. "..I love you, Mindfang, you amazing pirate."

"I love you too." She said quietly. Which those words Mindfang breathed her last breath. Her heart slowed and finally stopped. And Marquise Spinneret Mindfang was dead in the arms of her matesprit.

He stayed there, on the floor of her cabin, his dead matesprit held tightly in his arms for multiple days and nights, refusing to move, even as his tears refused to budge from his eyes, her blood chilling. Eventually he moved again, taking her in his arms and flying to the shore, burying her next to the sea, leaving his lance on the ship for a few hours before going back to retrieve it. Eventually, he became feared by many highbloods and pirates as the troll who loved and killed Marquise Spinneret Mindfang. Even in his last moments of life, he stayed strong for her. For the insane pirate that he was proud to call his matesprit. It was said that as his body was being thrown into the fires as means of disposal, his shirt had a strange blue stain on it, the deepest, saddest shade of cerulean anyone had ever seen.


End file.
